Sweet 16
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: Pudding's tired of being called small so she goes and gets a necklace that turnes her 16. But tart's the one that set it all to make her his slave. Will the girls be able to save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my mew mew stroy hope you enjoy this and always remember R&R me. Kisses **

* * *

><p><strong>(Pudding's POV)<strong>

"Pudding, I need that order of chocolate cinnimon capachinos!" Ichigo replied running to another table.

"Coming!"

"Pudding, where's that order of ice tea!" Zakuro asked writing down a order.

"I'll be there in a sec!"

"Pudding, I need 3 cups of Ice cream for table 12 please!" Lettuce said.

"Sure thing!"

"Tough day, huh?" Mint said sipping her tea.

"You know, you could help me Mint."

"Sorry but I'm on break."

"Oh..."

**At the end of the day.**

"Oh that was the hardest day ever." I replied.

"Come on guys, the movie will start in a few minutes!" Ichico yelled.

"What movie are we going to see?" Mint asked.

"The movie Dark house."

"Seriously? I've always wanted to see that movie!"

**At the movies**

"5 tickets to Dark house please." Ichico requested.

"Sure thing girls." The employee said handing her the tickets.

"Wait, that's only 4." Mint pointed out.

"Sorry, but nobody under the age of 16 can go in." He stated.

"Hey, I'm not that little!" I shouted getting angry.

"Sorry pudding but rules are rules." Ichico said.

"How about how about next week we all can go to the fair?" Lettuce said.

"Fine. I didn't want to see that dumb movie anyway!" I replied walking away angerly.

"Too young am I? Please I fight pretosides almost everyday, have a job at the cafe, and take care of my 5 siblings. So who is he calling small?"

I heard music and screams of excitment. I turned around and saw the fair the came.

"Hmm, that should take my mind off of the movie." I thought.

I passed a ride that looked ginormus.

"Woah, the cranium grinder! I got to ride that ride!"

After a few minutes of waiting it was my turn to ride.

"Finally!" I was ready to get on until someone placed their arm in front of me.

"Woah woah woah, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to ride the Cranium grinder!"

"Sorry kid but you're too short. You need to grow a extra 16 inches before you can ride this ride."

I walked away from the ride and started to make my way home muttering angerly to myself.

"I'm too small, I'm not 16 yet. I wish I could be 16 they get to do all the good stuff."

**(No one's POV)**

Tart appeared out of nowhere and heard her rant.

"So little Pudding what's to be older? I'll make her older and then I'll put her under my control! That'll show Kisshu and Pai. And I know just how to do that."

Pudding saw a shop a head of her and entered.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

"Enter my child."

Pudding looked and saw a woman with dark purple curled hair, dark green lipstick, and she wore a black long sleeve dress that stopped at the end of her ankles she came out of nowhere and she was carrying a small black kitten.

"Hello my names Mai yu. What can I help you with sweetheart?"

"I'm tired of being called small I want to be 16 like every girl dreams of being."

"Well, I might have something for you."

She walked to a self and grabbed a saphire heart shaped locket.

"Here you go."

"What is it?"

"This is a Perconius saphire. This will make you turn 16. But be warned child this will only last for 7 days when the seventh day has passed this will turn you back into a 10 year old. Or during a full moon you will permently be 16 years old."

"Wow, I can't wait to wear it! Thank you!" She said running out with glee.

"No problem Pudding." Tart turned back into his regular form. "No problem. Hahahahahahaha!"

"I can't wait to be turned into 16!" Pudding said putting on the necklace. "Hey, nothing happened!"

"What a rip off! I wonder if I wear this over night I'll be 16. That should work!"

Pudding started to walk home.

After she got her brothers and sister fed, bathed, and asleep she was exhausted.

"Ahh, so tired." She yawned and collapsed onto her bed drifting off to sleep.

Around midnight Tart came to her window.

"Hahaha. And now." He snapped his finger and Pudding started to glow a saphire aura arond her causing her body to stiffin up.

Her arms and legs became longer, her hair was extending to down her back, her breast was expanding to a D size and so did her butt. When the transformation waas complete she relaxed her body and she was still asleep.

"Rest my little monkey mew mew because you're gonna need it." Tart laughed evilly and disssapeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to a new chapter of 'Sweet 16'! Last time you saw her pudding was upset that she wasn't 16 like the rest of her friends so she went to a mysterious shop and a woman gave her a saphire necklace to turn her 16. But tart is the one that plan the whole thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Pudding's POV)<strong>

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said slaming my hand on the alarm clock.

I walked to my dresser to get dressed. While I was getting dressed I noticed that my usual clothes didn't fit.

"Huh? Why won't my outfit fit?" I tried to fight my way into getting the shirt on but I noticed something large on my chest.

"What are these?"

I looked into my mirror and saw that I had longer hair, a taller height, a slimer waist, and large breast.

I was in shock. I felt my breast to see if this was real.

"Oh my gosh. I'm 16! Mai yu was right! It worked. I can't wait to show the girls!" I shouted excidedly.

"Wait, I don't have any clothes to fit me. What am I gonna do? Heicha might have some of her dress up clothes in her room."

I snucked in seeing my brothers and sister still sleep.

I tiptoed to a small white chest and opened it to see piles of clothes in it.

I found a outfit that could have worked for me.

"Ok, this is my cue to get out of here."

I ran back into my room making sure I don't wake up my siblings.

"Ok, this should be able to fit me."

I wore a yellow hooded tanktop, blue pants and yellow heels.

"Thanks sis." I said before leaving the house.

While I was walking throught town to get to the cafe there was a few boys whinking and whisling at me. And a few girls were exchanging a few jealous looks at me.

_"Why is everyone staring at me?" _I thought as I made it to the cafe.

"Morning guys!"

"Uh, can we help you with something?" Mint asked.

"Guys, it's me, Pudding!"

"Uh..." The girls said confused.

"It's really me Pudding! Look!" I pulled out my pendant.

"Pudding!" They all shouted.

"Hi!" I smiled waying.

"What happened to you?" Ichico asked.

"Nothing. I just woke up this way."

"You look beautiful. More beautiful than me. I hate you now." Mint said pouting at me making the rest giggle.

"This had to be some type of magic that caused this." Zakuro stated. "Pudding did you come across any type of magic?"

"No, not that I can think of?" I answered.

I felt bad for lying to my friends about the saphire I got but I wanted to keep it a secret for now.

**(Tart's POV)**

"Tart, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kisshu asked crossing his arms.

"Please, I'll make this little mew mew my slave and destroy the others." I taunted putting my arms behind my head.

"Really? I can't wait to see how this all turns out." Pai said. **(In the last chapter there was a typo to his name so ignore it. Thank )**

**(Pudding's POV)**

"Uh...Girls? Who is this?" Ryou ask entering the room with Keiichiro.

"That's Pudding." Lettuce said.

"Nice try girls. We're not the dumb."

"No, really guys it's me Pudding." I said pulling out my pendant again.

"Pudding?" The boys said suprised.

"Yeah, it's me. I look hot don't I?" I said posing.

"Uh..." Ryou said blushing.

"Well, I think we need to open the shop today." Keiichiro said. "Pudding do you think you can stay home today until we figure this out?"

"Nope. I can stay here and help out with the girls." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh, fine we'll try to figure out how to revurse this."

"Ok."

"First, lets find a uniform to fit you." Ichico said walking me to the back room.

After we opened the shop it started to fill with hungry customers most of them teen boys.

"Here your order of banana manga smothies!" Lettuce said handing me 2 cups of smothies.

"Got it!"

I made my way over to a table with 2 boys.

"Here's your drinks guys!"

"Thanks." One of them said nervously.

"Uh..no problem?" I said walking away.

"Pudding! Are you sure you want to be serving tables full of guys?" Zakuro asked.

"Yeah, It's not gonna hurt anyone."

"Waitress, more ice cream!" A boy shouted.

"Coming!"

**(No one's POV)**

"How come Pudding's getting all the attantion?" Mint said angerly.

"Because she was a 10 year old girl transformed into a 16 year old girl with long hair, huge breast, and a crazy nice attitude." Zakuro said.

"Well I'm still the best worker here."

"Please, all you do is work on drinking your tea everyday!" Ichico replied taking up a few dishes.

"Hey, I work!"

"Sure. Whatever you say." She said laughing.

"Pudding, here's your order of chocolate bluberry cakes." Lettuce said handing her a few slice of cake.

"Well, probably get a raise for this." Zakuro said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to a new chapter of 'Sweet 16'! Last time Pudding was happy that she finally turned 16 and once she told her friends she didn't want them to know about the saphire necklace and while she was working alot of guys are paying attantion to her. Sorry for the late update I was sick.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Pudding's POV)<strong>

The day finally ended and we were all cleaning for tomorrow.

"Ahh, that was the most people we ever had here." Lettuce replied sitting at a table.

"Yeah, and I think because of Pudding's new 16 year old body boys are coming after her." Zakuro replied sweeping.

"Hey, you're jealous of her arn't you?" Mint said.

"No, actually I'm kinda relieved that the guys can stop staring at me for once."

"Hey guys. Who's ready for the fair?" Ichico replied pumping her fist in the air.

"Yes, the fair!" I replied jumping up and down.

**(At the fair)**

"I know what I'm doing first!" I said running to the Cranium grinder.

"Next, next, next." The man said taking the tickets.

While I was waiting in line I heard a few guys snicker and giggle behind me. I looked behind me and saw a few guys behind me whisper and whink at me.

"_Boys are weird around me_." I thought.

"Here, why don't you skip me?" A boy in front of me asked.

"Thanks." I said. "You can skip me too." Another boy said.

"Thanks." I said again.

3 More boys let me cut in front and I was next.

"Next." The man said taking another ticket.

When I got up front the mans eyes got wide.

"One ticket for the cranium grinder." I said handing him a ticket.

"Uh, no need cupcake. Go ahead."

"Sweet!" I ran into the ride and got on strapped in.

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehical at all times please refram from taking off your safety belt and enjoy the ride."

"This is gonna be fun!" I said eger.

**(No one's POV)**

While the girls were enjoying the fair what they didn't know was that they were being watched.

"Now to give the girls a little more fun." Tart said teleporting to the fair hiding behind a tent.

**(Back at the fair)**

"Now to give those pathetic little mew mews their gift." Tart looked around and spotted a moth flying around him.

"Get away you stupid insect. Wait, infusion!"

While the girls wait for Pudding to get off the ride they heard screaming.

"What's going on?" Lettuce said.

"Predacite alert! Predacite alert!" Mini mew alerted.

The girls turned around and saw a giant moth flying around destroying the tents and rides near by using its wings.

"Girls!" Ichico replied.

"Right!" The agreed.

"Wait, Pudding!" Lettuce said seeing Pudding holding on to the rail of the ride because of the strong winds from the moth.

"Hold on Pudding! Power pendant **mutamorphosis**!"

"Mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face!"

After the girl finish transforming the moved to the moth.

"Hey!"

The moth turned around and stared to at the girls.

"Lets go! You girls distract it while I grab Pudding."

"Got it." They all agreed.

**(Ichico's POV)**

I was able to make my way over to Pudding without being blown away.

"Pudding grab my hand!"

"I can't!"

"Come on!" I reached my hand closer to her.

I saw the metel railing about to break.

"Grab my hand!"

Pudding reached for my hand and grabbed it.

I took her to a safe spot.

"Pudding, do you think you can transform?"

"I'll try."

"Power pendant **mutamorphosis!**"

Pudding changed into mew mew pudding.

"Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to a new chapter of 'Sweet 16'! Sorry I've been busy and had writters block for a while. Last time the girls went ot the fair but got a perdicite to tangle with. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Pudding's POV)<strong>

"Come on guys!"

"Are you sure you're able to fight?" Lettuce asked.

"Me? No problem!"

"Look out!" Zakuro warned. Seeing the moth fly over.

Me and the girls dodged the moth flying by making it crash into the ferris wheel.

I heard screaming and shouting coming from above.

"Uh oh, not good." I replied. "Don't worry I got you!" I screamed to the terrified riders.

I pounced up and saw the terrified passangers holding tight.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out!"

**(With the girls)**

The girls almost got the moth defeated.

"Ichico, now!" Zakuro shouted doging the moth.

"Right! Rose bell. FULL POWER!" The attack caused the monster to screech and then turn back into a normal smaller moth.

"Yeah!"

**(Pudding's POV)**

I was rescuing the last person from the ferris wheel.

"Oh no, Jason!" I heard a woman scream pointing at a little 5 year old boy holding on to the edge of the cart.

"Don't worry, I got him!"

I bounced on the rubble that was falling and made it towards the boy.

"Don't worry, grabb my hand!" I reached out towards the boy.

"I can't, I'm scared!" He cried. "Trust me, grab my hand!"

He reached out and connected his hand to mine's.

"Hold on!" I held him close to my chest and carefully bounced down.

"You can open your eyes now." I told him.

I saw he was looking around and realised we were on the ground.

"Here you go maim!" I replied giving her son to her. **(IDK how to spell it)**

"Oh my goodness! Jason! Thank god you're safe! Thank you miss!"

"No problem!"

* * *

><p>"Awsome job saving that boy pudding!" Lettuce said giving a thumbs up.<p>

"Thanks girls, it was nothing! Well, I'm gonna call it a night and head home." I replied streaching my arms to the back of my head.

"Ok, bye pudding!" The girls said.

* * *

><p>Tart saw Pudding walking home.<p>

"Ahahaha! My plan is going great! Soon that little pew pew monkey will be under my control." He bragged but was silanced by a scream.

"Hey let me go! Help!"

**(Pudding's POV)**

I was walking to my house until I had the feeling that someone was following me.

I turned around and saw nothing.

"That was weird." I mumbled.

I heard footsteps coming behind me.

I turned around again and saw nothing until someone grabbed both of my arms and held them behind my back.

"Hey, let me go! Help!"

"Please, there's no use trying to scream." The mysterious person told her. "I'm gonna play with you until you break." He said groping Pudding's breast.

**(Tart's POV)**

"Hey, that's my mew mew slave! Let her go! Wait I can't go out like this!" I changed into a teen version of me only with baggy green pants and a black shirt.

I charged towards the human attacking Pudding.

"Hey, let her go!" I comanded him.

"Please, loser this is my girl. So beat it!" He grabbed Pudding even tighter.

I ran over and grabbed his arm off of Pudding.

"Let me go!" I flinged him to the other side of the road.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" He slashed out a knife and charged at me.

I doged every move he tried to do.

I weaked him and I grabbed him and tossed him in the near by garbage can.

"Are you ok?" I held my hand out to help Pudding up.

"Yeah, thanks. What's your name?"

"Me? I'm...uh...Marco!" I said.

"I'm Pudding. Well thanks. See you." She hugged me and left leaving me with a blush on my cheeks.

"Bye Pudding."


	5. Sad authors note Sorry DX

**Sorry guys but with all my stories bieng on hold and with my school work and cheer practice I won't be able to finish it. I'm so sorry loyal fans of 'Sweet 16'**


End file.
